This invention relates to the field of lids, containers, and associated assemblies. In particular, this invention relates to lids, containers, and associated assemblies which are configured to contain beverages such as soup. This invention further relates to lids, containers, and associated assemblies which are configured to undergo heating in a microwave appliance whereby liquid in the container is heated for subsequent consumption by a consumer.
It would be advantageous to provide a lid, container, and associated assembly that allow a user to drink liquid contained in the container, while including an improved seal to prevent liquid from leaking at the lid-container interface during the drinking process, especially after the liquid and the lid and container were heated in a microwave appliance. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide such a lid that may be easily removed from the container by the user.